


Oh, no

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket violently stumbles upon the realization Groot is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, no

"You almost done on the backside?" Rocket asked. Drax let out a distracted noise, indicating no answer at all. All Rocket could hear was the scraping of his friend's massive knife. Drax had worked on Groot's back for almost half an hour, with small, surprisingly gentle motions, a concentrated frown on his face. There was a heaping pile of light grey moss on the floor of the room. Rocket looked at the strong, powerful forearm resting in his own lap, the progress he had made in the same time. He was much slower at this than the tattooed man. He knew why that was. He couldn't get past the little details, he just had to get it right. Always. The raccoon glanced up at the Flora Colossus, who had sat quite calm and content as the other two were whittling away at the moss that had accumulated on his body. Groot seemed to enjoy it. He was humming slightly, the way he did when the entire team was in the kitchen late at night, after a grueling fight, everyone too exhausted to talk, mechanically shoveling food into their mouths, or just pushing it around plates. The way Groot always did, just from seeing his family safe and unharmed. Just from seeing them all in the same room, where he could feel their presence, even if nobody spoke. He would hum low and steady, more a vibration than a sound.

Drax's face appeared from behind Groot's back, and he looked at the arm in Rocket's lap. After observing it for a few seconds he looked at the raccoon with a sober expression. 

"Your work is good, but you are too slow," he said, disappearing again. Rocket's fur bristled.

"Well excuse me, some of us have this little thing called WORK ETHIC!" he snapped, but it was too late; the other man was zoned out. Rocket huffed indignantly. He could hear, no, feel, Groot shivering with mirth, the humming sound intensifying and rumbling. Rocket's ears flipped back and he scowled.

"Oh, shuddup!" he snapped. Groot let out one of those quiet, content sighs, one that didn't seem to come from his mouth, but rather from his entire body, like he was earth itself. Like when he shifted his position after a long time. Rocket used his hind paws to push himself up a bit higher on Groot's thigh, where he was forced to sit to reach the giant man's arm. He liked sitting there; it was warm, firm, strong, and he could smell Groot intensely from here. Musky, earthy, a bit tangy, with a sweet bitterness, something like freshly cut grass. He turned his attention on the long, curved piece of bark he'd been fiddling with. He had used the very tip of the knife to gently, gently dip into the thin little grooves of the surface, to get all the light moss out, careful not to push too hard. He knew Groot could regenerate any part of himself but somehow he just couldn't handle the idea of his knife carving away a slice of that beautiful bark.

Because it was beautiful. Trees in general did nothing for him, they're were just background. But Groot, he was a different story. His skin was amazing. Rocket ran his fingertips over the smooth ridges of the plate, his gaze trailing all the fine, dark little lines swirling like waves into the crevasses of larger, darker plates. He stroked the edges of the plate, for some reason finding the thickness of the bark plate very soothing. Groot could not be hurt easily. The raccoon's attention wandered up the length of the arm that got thicker and stronger the higher it went, powerful roots sprouting from the biceps, intertwining and overlapping towards their destination. A small, light green little stem had pushed its way out to the surface of a root, supporting a pale blue flower. Such tenderness and such violent force, in perfect harmony. Rocket let out a deep sigh, smacking his mouth. He suddenly realized his mouth was very dry, and worked to gather some saliva to swallow. 

"Are you thirsty?" came Groot's voice. Rocket shook his head, not looking up. If Drax heard the Colossus, he made no indication of it. The raccoon tried to concentrate on the bark in his lap, assessing where to continue the cleaning. He glanced at Groot's hand and realized something. The palm of the tall man had gently wrapped around his elbow, long slender fingers cradling his furry arm. Rocket hadn't even noticed. Chewing the inside of his cheek once, he made himself stare at the bark again. He gingerly began scraping moss off the left edge of the plate, but his eyes were already trailing up. The broad chest, heaving softly. Up his eyes went still, halting at that beautiful smile. He didn't want to look higher. He was scared. 

He couldn't help himself.

His eyes met Groot's, and there he was. His dark, soft, tender eyes, so full of love. Rocket felt his spine tense, arch slightly, expanding like electricity. His gut lurched violently, and he dropped his gaze hard and fast. It felt like a ten mile fall. He glared at the bark, sparks dancing in his vision, trying to see where the moss was, as piece after piece of horrid realization scattered onto his head, getting louder and louder. He began scrubbing the moss with the back of the knife, hands trembling, biting his tongue. 

'Krag my life.'


End file.
